Warrior
by ImaginaryTrouble
Summary: Si hubiese sabido lo que el destino le depararía, verse envuelta en una guerra, hubiese salido corriendo a refugiarse. Si hubiese sabido el final de este día, no hubiese salido corriendo a ningún lugar. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen (Masashi Kishimoto), así como tampoco lo hace la canción (Demi Lovato).  
**

**Enjoy it!**

* * *

**Warrior.**

_This is a story that i've never told_

_Esta es una historia que nunca conté_

Quizás si le hubiesen dicho por todo lo que tendría que pasar no hubiese querido ser ninja, mucho menos hubiese desafiado a su familia por serlo. Si hubiese sabido lo que el destino le depararía, verse envuelta en una guerra, hubiese salido corriendo a refugiarse. Si hubiese sabido el final de este día, no hubiese salido corriendo a ningún lugar.

_I've got to get this out to my chest to lei it go_

_Tengo que sacar esto de mi pecho para dejarlo ir_

De todos modos ahora ya era tarde, ahora veía a sus camaradas caer como peso muerto al suelo, en la lejanía. Ahora tenía que salvar a cuanta vida se le pusiese en el camino. Tenía que ver a Sasuke y a Naruto arriesgar sus vidas… Ahora tenía que desahogarse, porque si moría en el campo de batalla quería, por lo menos, saber que había hecho todos estos años.

_I need to take back the light inside you stole_

_Necesito recuperar la luz interior que robaste_

Hacía tiempo que no sonreía sin que una parte de su corazón estuviese rota. No desde que Sasuke se fue, no desde que Naruto estaba en constante peligro, no desde que se sentía vacía.

_You're a criminal_

_Eres un criminal_

Si hoy le preguntaran: ¿Qué es la ironía? Les diría que su historia. Les diría que el amor de su vida le increpó vivir en un mundo color rosa, pero en un giro, la mayoría de éste se convirtió en gris. Les diría que antes jugaba a ser ninja y ahora no dudaría en dejar esto atrás. Y luego les diría que pensándolo mejor, no lo dejaría_ todo_ atrás.

_And you steal like you're a pro._

_Y robas como si fueses bueno en ello._

Porque su vida era una serie de caídas, una tras otras. Pero no de las que no te vuelves a levantar, si no de las que quieres hacerlo para ver hacia atrás y reírte de ellas.

'_Cause all the pain..._

_Porque todo el dolor.._

-¡Te amo Sasuke-kun, no te vayas, por favor! ¡Sí te vas gritaré tan fuerte que…!- Se cayó al darse cuenta de _su_ presencia detrás suyo.

-Sakura… Gracias.- Las ultimas palabras que escuchó antes de que todo fuese negro.

…_And the truth…_

…_y la verdad…_

-Naruto, tráelo de vuelta… tráelo de vuelta a mí.- Pidió entre sollozos.

-Lo haré Sakura-chan.- Lo único que quería era verla feliz.- ¡Es una promesa!

_I wear like a battle wound_

_Que visto como herida de batalla_

Las sabanas blancas volaban según en viento, sus ojos seguían aterrorizados una discusión que se estaba tornando demasiado violenta. Dios ¡Que pararan ya!

-Naruto.- Gruñó uno. El cantar de miles de aves se materializada en su diestra.

-Sasuke.- Respondió su oponente. En su mano giraba la fuerza de un elemente: viento.

Conectaron sus miradas para lanzarse al ataque. ¿No se daban cuenta que el juego se iba de sus manos? ¿Por qué no paraban? ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura, haz algo ya! Se dijo.

-¡Basta…!- Gritó, su alma en ello.

Sus piernas cobraron vida y se movieron hacia el centro de la pelea. La iban a matar, no le importaba.

_So ashamed, so confuse_

_Tan apenada, tan confundida_

No debería amarlo con tanta fuerza y no debería haber puesto una carga tan pesada en el hombro de su amigo por su culpa. Todo porque lo amaba, los amaba a ambos. Dolía.

_I was broken and bruised_

_Estaba rota y magullada_

Odiaba dormirse con lágrimas en los ojos. Odiaba estar estresada por el peligro que representaba la guerra para ella. Odiaba despertarse y no saber que era de Naruto o Sasuke, sí estaban o no bien. Odiaba quedarse sentada de brazos cruzados. **Odiaba ver sus espaldas.**

_But now i'm a warrior_

_Pero ahora soy una guerrera_

Pero hoy en día, en este preciso instante no tenía tiempo para ver sus espaldas, porque los guerreros dependían de ella. Dependían de su chakra y de su esfuerzo para mantenerlos de este lado de la fina línea de la vida

_Now i've got ticker skin, now i'm a warrior._

_Ahora tengo la piel más gruesa, ahora soy una guerrera._

Aunque su vista de desviara cada cinco minutos hacia donde se encontraban Naruto, Sasuke y Kakashi peleando con el Juubi, debía seguir en su labor: Salvar las vidas de los que quedaban atrás.

_I'm stronger than i've ever been_

_Soy más fuerte de lo que alguna vez fui._

Todos estos años de entrenamiento con Tsunade-shishou estaban a prueba ahora. No importaba si quería dejar a los moribundos y correr a ayudar a su equipo.

_And my armor is made of steel, you can't get in._

_Y mi armadura esta hecha de acero, no puedes entrar._

Lo único que le quedaba era tragar sus frustraciones y lágrimas –como siempre había hecho- y guardarlas en el fondo más recóndito de su ser.

_Im a warrior _

_Soy una guerrera_

No importaba que se estuviese muriendo por dejarlo todo y ayudarlos. Un nin-médico nunca se debe exponer al peligro, ya que su deber es ayudar a los caídos.

_And you can never hurt me again__  
Y no puedes lastimarme de nuevo_

_Out of the ashes, burning like a fire _

_Fuera de las cenizas, ardo como un fuego_

Las gotas de sudor le resbalaban por la frente, la sangre de algún que otro corte se mezclaba. Le dolía un costado y su chakra estaba cerca del límite. Aún así no se rendiría, no hasta ver a su equipo vencer triunfante.

_You can save your apologies, _

_Puedes guardar tus disculpas_

-Sakura-chan, encontraremos a Sasuke en la guardia... ¡Ya verás como lo recuperamos!- Sonrió como siempre lo hacía el, deslumbrante y lleno de vida.

-¡Tienes razón Naruto!- Le creyó.

_you're nothing but a liar _

_no eres más que un mentiroso_

-Kakashi-sensei, ¿Cree que lo recuperaremos?- Le preguntó una vez que el rubio no estaba, no quería desilusionarle.

El ninja copia le sonrió infundadole esperanzas._  
_

_Ive got shame__, __ive got scars …_

_Tengo pena, tengo cicatrices_

Teníacicatrices, no heridas abiertas. Porque entendía cual era su lugar: en las sombras mirándolos, cuidándolos, velando por ellos.

_That I will never show _

_Que nunca voy a mostrar_

Y por eso nunca diría que los odiaba.

Que odiaba a Naruto por amarla tan incondicionalmente.

Que odiaba a Kakashi por no haberle prestado suficiente atención.

Que odiaba a Sasuke por dejarla en aquella banca.

Nunca, nunca lo diría. En el fondo los entendía, los perdonaba._  
_

_Im a survivor _

_Soy una sobreviviente_

-¿Estas bien, Sakura?- Preguntó Ino. La había encontrado mirando fijamente por una ventana del hospital, su semblante era melancólico. Últimamente le preocupaba el estado de ánimo de su amiga.

-Estoy bien.- Afirmó con una sonrisa. Sin embargo su mirada se posó de nuevo en el paisaje a través del cristal. ¿Cuánto faltaría para que el caos se destara?

_And more ways than you know._

_En más maneras de las que sabes_

Cuando Sasuke llegó hasta a ellos e hizo saber que estaba del lado de Konoha, lo primero que hizo Sai fue fijarse en la pelirrosa del equipo.

-¿Realmente le crees?- Su reacción posteriormente sería objeto de estudio de las emociones.

-Lo hago.- Respondió firmemente.  
_  
__'Cause all the pain_

_Porque todo el dolor_

-¿Tsunade-sama dónde se encuentra Naruto?- Preguntó.

Desde que él se había ido, comprendió que el rubio era lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado en su vida –aparte del equipo 7- siemrpe la cuidaba, y daba lo mejor de si mismo por ella. De verdad que lo apreciaba, era una de sus mejores partes.

-Se fue a entrenar con Jiraiya.-

Era de esperarse.

_...and the truth..._

…_y la verdad…_

-Lo lamento chicos- Dijo la 4ta hokage.- A partir de ahora Sasuke Uchiha, criminal de rango S, pasará a formar parte del libro bingo.- Sus músculos se tensaron notablemente, a su lado el resto de su equipo también lo hizo.- Se lo perseguirá y entregará vivo o… muerto.-

Crash, su corazón. Una vez más.

-¿QUÉ?... ¡Esto no es posible, tienes que poder hacer al…!- Dejó de escuchar, no importase cuantos gritos Naruto pusiera en el cielo, Sasuke seguía estando impreso es esas hojas amarillentas.

_I wear like a battle wound _

_Que visto como herida de batalla_

Si no fuese por todos esos momentos de dolor, al fin y al cabo, no sería quien era ahora. Incluso si ahora se quejase de ello, como dijo antes, no se arrepentiría –no mucho-.

_So ashamed so confused, _

_Tan apenada, tan confundida_

Entonces...

_im not broken, or bruised _

_no estoy rota o magullada_

Estaba bien. Después de todo estaba bien, aun que un poco rota.

_Now im a warrior_

_Ahora soy una guerrera_

Dejó de intentar curar al hombre que yacía debajo de sus manos, era un caso perdido de todas maneras. Solo serviría para desperdiciar la ínfima cantidad de chakra que le quedaba. Algo la tenía inquieta. Giró sus orbes jades hacia donde se hallaba la pelea de su equipo contra el Juubi.

_Now ive got thicker skin _

_Ahora tengo la piel más gruesa_

Sus ojos se abrieron de pánico, su corazón dejo de bombear por un segundo. El Juubi no estaba, tampoco lo hacían sus amigos.

_Now im a warrior_

_Ahora soy una guerrera_

Tres. Tres cuerpos se encontraban tirados en la tierra maltratada.

_Im stronger than ive ever been_

_Soy más fuerte de lo que alguna vez fui_

Como si el alma se le fuera en ello –lo hacía- corrió la distancia que los separaban de ella. No podría, un nudo se formó en su garganta, no podrían salir bien de esta. No tenía suficiente chakra… al menos no para los cuatro.

_And my armor, is made of steel,_

_Y mi armadura esta hecha de acero_

Llegó a sus lado. Estaban muy lastimados, veía el rojo a borbotones. Hizo un reconteo rápido de todo el daño, no llegaría. Les fallaría una vez más.

_you cant get it _

_no puedes entrar_

Naruto tenía cinco costillas rotas, quemaduras en todo su cuerpo de nivel 4, una mano chamuscada por múltiples Rassengan, una herida muy grado en su costado izquierdo y otras que no se atrevía a mirar. Sasuke estaba igual, a diferencia de cortaduras de katana.

_Im a warrior_

_Soy una guerrera_

Kakashi estaba más entero físicamente, pero sería un verdadero esfuerzo salvarlo si su mente estaba debilitada por el uso del Sharingan.

_And you can never hurt me again _

_Y no puedes lastimar de nuevo  
_

Sonrío tristemente, hay va su vida, haciendo gala de ironía otra vez.

Tres son multitud. El número cuatro sobra.

_There's a part of me I cant get back_

_Hay una parte de mi que no puedo regresar_

Entones, todo lo que había pasado merecía la pena.

_A little girl grew up too fast_

_Una pequeña niña que creció muy rápido_

Todo lo que había soportado tenía su recompensa.

_All it took was once, ill never be the same_

_Solo tomo una vez, nunca voy a ser la misma _

Si al final del día...

_Now I take it back my life today _

_Hoy estoy tomando de vuelta mi vida_

Salvaría a los que amaba.

_Nothing left that you can say _

_Nada más que puedas decir_

No hubo nada que decir, estaría siempre orgullosa de lo que iba a hacer.

_Cause you were never gonna take the blame anyway_

_Porque nunca aceptaras la culpa, de todas maneras._

Jamás se arrepentiría. Jamás._  
__  
__Now im a warrior_

_Ahora soy una guerrera_

La vida se le escapaba de las manos como el chakra que daba a sus seres más amados.

_Now ive got thicker skin _

_Ahora tengo la piel más gruesa_

Pronto dejo de sentir sus músculos, estaban entumecidos.

_Now im a warrior _

_Ahora soy una guerrera_

Escuchó tres respiraciones irregulares. Estaban bien. Sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos. Sonrió como antes de estar rota, porque ahora había reparado todos y cada uno de sus errores.

_Im stronger than ive ever been _

_Soy más fuerte de lo que alguna vez fui_

Le temblaban los labios y los párpados, desprendiendo las lágrimas previamente acumuladas. Hacía frío.

_And my armor, is made of steel, _

_Y mi armadura esta hecha de acero_

Dejó de emanar su energía, ya no tenía. Respiraba con dificultad, cada vez menos._  
_

_You cant get it _

_no puedes entrar_

Los amaba, Dios, los amaba tanto...

_Im a warrior _

_Soy una guerrera_

Sólo deseaba que cuando despertasen volvieran a casa juntos, se molestaran entre ellos y que Kakashi llegue tarde como siempre. Que su sacrificio no les significara otra carga.

_And you can never hurt me again _

_Y no puedes lastimarme de nuevo  
_  
Un sollozo escapó de su garganta. Cayó al suelo, levantando una nube de polvo con ella.

Cerró los ojos.

_You can never hurt me again_

_No puedes lastimarme de nuevo_

-Sakura-chan.-

-Molestia.-

-Abre los ojos, pequeña.-

.

* * *

Hola, hola! Espero les haya gustado. La canción siempre la vi en Sakura, quizá no de la manera en la que me termino saliendo, pero si de alguna u otra. El final es un tanto abierto, así que sientanse libres de interpretarlo como quieras.

Me encantaría saber que opinan de este escrito, si les gusta, si no, o en que puedo mejorar. Aun que sea un "Puaj, dedicate a otra cosa" quiero saberlo,** CUALQUIER SEÑAL DE VIDA ES BIENVENIDA.**

**Gracias por tomarte las molestias de leerme.**


End file.
